


Day one: Praise Kink

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Shiro (Voltron), The Writing Week, cum on face
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Adorava vederlo cadere a pezzi tra le sue mani, poter abbattere tutti i muri di insicurezza, paura e rimorso che il ragazzo aveva costruito intorno al suo cuore dopo essere riuscito a sfuggire alla prigionia Galra.Amava come lo avesse scelto per far parte del processo di cura del suo animo ferito, e amava ancor di più come si mostrasse aperto e vulnerabile dinanzi a lui, lasciando il fianco scoperto.“Gesù, e pensare che con quella stessa bocca ci dai degli ordini. Come farò nella prossima missione a non avere le ginocchia molli davanti alla tua versione autoritaria immaginandomi quanto ti piaccia piegarti per me in privato?”___Questa storia partecipa alla ''The Writing Week'' indetta da FanWriter.itRaccolta: Multiship / Lista: KinkDay 1. [Praise Kink][Shance]Day 2. [Cross-dressing][Klance]Day 3. [Rough Sex][Sheith]Day 4. [Mirror][Shklance]Day 5. [Frottage][Shance]
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day one: Praise Kink

_Tutto ebbe inizio in una delle tante notti trascorse nello spazio profondo, non poi così diversa da quelle passate fino a quel momento se non per un particolare, un piccolo sassolino che una volta lanciato si rivelò inarrestabile, e la causa di un imminente effetto valanga nella vita di Shiro - e di conseguenza in quella di Lance._

_Ma per poter parlare di quella particolare concatenazione di cause ed effetti – e per comprenderla davvero - dobbiamo prima tornare a quella sera._

_La sera in cui cambiò tutto, anche se in maniera così sottile all'inizio da risultare quasi impossibile trovare le differenze, almeno non senza una visione d'insieme._

Si era risvegliato da un incubo particolarmente brutto, di quelli dei suoi ricordi dell'arena; il fiato accelerato, uno strato di sudore freddo a ricoprirlo come una patina appiccicosa, il braccio meccanico a brillare minaccioso e violetto nella penombra della stanza.

Era sul punto di piombare nell'ennesimo attacco di panico, pronto a scattare e combattere, quando due mani calde gli avevano afferrato dolcemente il viso, riportandolo al presente con il loro semplice tocco.

“Shhh Shiro va tutto bene”

Lance. Era nella stanza di Lance.

“Non sei più nella prigione Galra, sei a casa e al sicuro, nel Castello dei Leoni”

“Li ho uccisi. Li ho uccisi tutti. Sono un mostro”

“Ehi mi senti? Non è colpa tua. Hai fatto solo il necessario per sopravvivere, come tutti noi”

Gli passò accorto i polpastrelli lungo gli zigomi, spostandogli il viso fino a quando il suo sguardo non si immerse in quello blu, così famigliare ed aperto da lasciarlo senza fiato per motivi ben diversi dall'ansia.

“Non sei un mostro Takashi, sei solo umano. Un essere umano straordinario aggiungerei, il mio preferito... Ma non dirlo ad Hunk”

Lance gli regalò un piccolo sorriso, tutto fossette e lentiggini, prima di stringerlo contro il petto, facendolo lentamente rilassare contro il suo corpo, lanciandogli leggeri baci e sussurri rassicuranti tra i capelli, cullandolo di nuovo nel sonno.

“Dormi tranquillo cariño, ti ho preso”

“Non so come avrei fatto qui nello spazio a non impazzire se non ci foste stati voi, se non ci fossi stato tu. Sei la mia famiglia”

“Così buono per me”

“Ti amo Shiro, così tanto che a volte fa male”

_Quindi a posteriori si potrebbe notare come la prima volta che il fatto accadde fu in un contesto così innocente – uno dei suoi tanti attacchi notturni - che nessuno dei due vi prestò particolare attenzione, troppo concentrati sulle sensazioni del momento per notare le reazioni del corpo di Shiro._

_E così avvenne ancora e ancora, per più notti di quante a entrambi piaccia ricordare._

_Ma ben presto fu dolorosamente ovvio di come le parole di lode o incoraggiamento di Lance, o forse più in generale il suo parlare e divagare, avessero un'influenza su Shiro ben più grande di quanto si potesse pensare._

_A livelli di eccitazione e accattonaggio._

_E una volta che Loverboy Lance scoprì di avere tra le mani quella specifica chiave di volta per la mente ed il corpo del suo amante, qualcuno si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare che non la usasse per perseguire un bene più grande – altresì chiamato l'appagamento di Shiro?_

“Ogni volta che lo facciamo penso che non potrà migliorare, ed invece il livello sale ancora ed ancora. Cazzo Shiro, si sente così bene”

Lance si spinse un po' più a fondo, trascinando la sua lunghezza oltre le labbra con estrema lentezza, godendosi la calda pressione esercitata dal palato e della lingua dell'uomo in risposta alla sua piccola lode.

“Adoro vederti inginocchiato sul pavimento. Essere morbido e disponibile tra le mie cosce sembra così giusto per te, come una seconda natura”

Shiro incavò le guance intorno all'erezione, ingoiando questi piccoli gemiti che fecero correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Lance, rischiando di trascinarlo oltre il bordo neanche dopo una manciata di minuti.

Cercò di tenere a bada l'ondata di piacere, concentrandosi sulla vistosa tenda nei pantaloni della tuta di Shiro e sull'alzarsi ed abbassarsi irregolare del suo torace, radicandosi nel momento al pensiero di come questo non fosse per lui, ma per Shiro, la persona più meritevole di amore che avesse mai conosciuto.

Adorava vederlo cadere a pezzi tra le sue mani, poter abbattere tutti i muri di insicurezza, paura e rimorso che il ragazzo aveva costruito intorno al suo cuore dopo essere riuscito a sfuggire alla prigionia Galra.

Amava come lo avesse scelto per far parte del processo di cura del suo animo ferito, e amava ancor di più come si mostrasse aperto e vulnerabile dinanzi a lui, lasciando il fianco scoperto.

“Gesù, e pensare che con quella stessa bocca ci dai degli ordini. Come farò nella prossima missione a non avere le ginocchia molli davanti alla tua versione autoritaria immaginandomi quanto ti piaccia piegarti per me in privato?”

Shiro emise un suono compiaciuto dal profondo del petto, prontamente soffocato dallo scatto in avanti dei fianchi di Lance.

“Adesso sii gentile e rilassa la gola per me ragazzo grosso, ecco così”

Iniziò a scopare con movimenti superficiali quella bocca meravigliosa, così come piaceva ad entrambi, mentre si scioglieva in una sequela di complimenti e lodi sempre più confusi con l'avvicinarsi dell'orgasmo.

“Vorrei che potessi vederti adesso, ti ho reso un tale casino. Sei perfetto con quei capelli spettinati, le guance rosse e il mento ricoperto di sputo”

Shiro gli rivolse uno sguardo supplicante in risposta, come a chiederne di più; se quell'espressione distrutta non fosse stata indicativa di quanto anche lui fosse vicino, sicuramente lo sarebbe stata la chiazza umida sul davanti dei suoi pantaloni, che più tardi lo avrebbe fatto gemere di imbarazzo tra le braccia di Lance.

“Ma sai cosa ti renderebbe ancora più il bel pasticcio implorante che ti piace essere? Avere tutto il tuo viso carino imbrattato”

Il Black Paladine tremò di anticipazione tra le sue gambe, stringendo le labbra e appiattendo la lingua ancora più avidamente intorno a lui, come a voler assecondare le spinte sempre più irregolari e sconclusionate del suo bacino.

Quando la pressione nel suo basso addome raggiunse un livello insostenibile si fece scivolare fuori dalla bocca, prendendosi in una mano e accarezzandosi duramente, mentre con l'altra si appoggiava con fermezza alla guancia di Shiro, cullandolo e tenendolo in posizione al medesimo tempo, impossibilitato a distogliere lo sguardo da quello dell'uomo, così ricolmo di passione e gratitudine da avere il potere di spingerlo definitivamente oltre il bordo.

“Vieni insieme a me Takashi”

Spesse corde bianche si depositarono sul viso di Shiro in maniera disordinata e sexy, rendendolo agli occhi di Lance la più bella delle tele, andando a mettere in evidenza tutti quei dettagli forti e al tempo stesso morbidi del volto che adorava fin dai tempi della Guarnigione.

“Meraviglioso”

Si sciolsero allo stesso tempo in un gemito liberatorio, i corpi sconquassati dalla potenza dell'orgasmo, amplificata ulteriormente da quell'ultimo ordine perentorio e dal fatto che Shiro fosse venuto praticamente intoccato, esclusivamente per l'influenza delle parole di Lance e della presa emotiva di queste su entrambi.

Ancora una volta.

_Sì, a posteriori era chiaro, oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio: Shiro aveva un debole per le lodi, soprattutto quelle di Lance._

_Era la sua kriptonite, il suo punto debole, la sua linea di non ritorno._

_Ma ogni eroe che si rispetti poteva vantarne almeno una, giusto?_


End file.
